Talk:MarioWiki
This is the place to discuss the Main Page article and MarioWiki in general. You can leave a message by clicking the + link or the leave message link (depending on which skin you use). There's already a Mario Wiki. http://www.mariowiki.com/Main_Page.- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 20:47, 12 November 2007 (UTC) :I have placed a message on the main page's talk page on the other Mario Wiki because some of there users vandalised us. Most are known spammers. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 19:49, 11 January 2008 (UTC) ::Also don't go spamming them, because they spammed us. That might have been what dummmmy trIed to get us to do. He was trying to start a spam war! MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 19:59, 11 January 2008 (UTC) dummmmmy also spammed the other Mariowiki. 75.83.141.204 18:36, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Featured Articles I know this is a little early but when should we start the featured articles? MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 21:51, 12 January 2008 (UTC) :We should start Featured Articles when we have at least 10 articles of a good-quality length with images and links etc. Jordan Hatch talk 11:32, 23 February 2008 (UTC) Main Page Image Can we have some sort of proposal system for the main page images? Jordan Hatch talk 20:44, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :Sure. Now that the previous month is over, what should we have? MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario/Pokemon} {talk/ / } 22:15, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :: I don't know. Perhaps we should wait until we have more images on the wiki, so we can choose some which feel more suited to the Main Page. Jordan Hatch talk 22:16, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :Just in case you didn't know, I'm on the other wiki as well. So I know that. Also see the date on the previous post, that was old news. MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario/Pokemon} {talk/ / } 19:05, 8 March 2008 (UTC) Spotlight Greetings! I'm from the Wikia Gaming Team, and I want to add the Mario Wiki to the spotlights running on Wikia (those little ads for other wikis that you see). We're specifically going to feature you on the Super Smash Bros. wiki because we think that a lot of people interested in SSB would also be interested in Mario. The only catch is that in order to be eligible to be featured, you have to meet our best practices. The good news is that you already meet almost all of them! The only problem is that your Main Page is still called "Main Page". To help with Google ranking, we suggest that you rename your main page to "Mario Wiki". This is pretty easy to do. You can learn about how to do this, and find more suggestions about promoting your wiki here. Of course, you don't have to do this, but we think it's a good idea, it's pretty easy, and we'll help promote you if you do. ;) I'll be watching. Let me know if you have any questions. --KyleH (talk) 18:42, 13 March 2008 (UTC) :I moved it. MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario/Pokemon} {talk/ / } 19:39, 13 March 2008 (UTC) ::Awesome! Thanks. --KyleH (talk) 19:58, 13 March 2008 (UTC) dude, why did you copy the mariowiki? BlueYoshter :We didn't and if you were smart enough to look at the site notice, you would have said nothing. MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario/Pokemon} {talk/ / } 21:05, 25 March 2008 (UTC) ::Copy? As in, concept? 'Cause I wouldn't say Mario's an new, original concept to base fan-made material on. [[User:Greenpickle|''Green]][[User talk:Greenpickle|pickle]] 21:54, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Character Template I copied the Template:Character from my wiki (mario Party Wiki) in hopes that you guys would use it to spiff up your character articles. However I seem to be only guy who does. Check Mario, Luigi, Shadow Mario, Bowser, and Peach articles. - Count Caterpie :Thanks. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:27, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Other Mario Wiki Hey, you may already know that there's already another Mario Wiki (not to sound rude, but it's more proffesional) and it has more pages/articles/users. Just letting you know if you would want to, maybe, merge with our site or join our site. But you don't have to if you don't want to. Just letting you know. Superluigi821 :Ah, all right, but still, it seems like you took some of our info from us. Huge chunks of our writing are taken. Superluigi821 :It's legal, I know, but it's a way of showing how you can never live up to the real MarioWiki. But meh, whatever. Superluigi821 ::Or find yourself blocked. I put a message on their main page's talk page long ago, so why are users still saying stuff like this? (It is now in Archive 17) The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 12:55, 6 November 2008 (UTC) I would just like to formally apologize to the members of this Wiki for any rudeness on our behalf. People seem to think that there can only be one Wiki. Some members are very young and don't know any better. I for one think it's great to see another Mario Wiki out there. ~~Phoenix Rider, from the "other" Mario Wiki. =) :Thank you. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 18:52, 7 November 2008 (UTC) :Phoenix Rider is right. Can please for give us. Please and thank you very much.) ~Princess Grapes Butterfly from Super Mario Wiki Templates? Hi. My name is StarYoshi1, and I'm from the other Mario Wiki. I came across this wiki a couple of weeks ago, and I decided to join. I found that this site does not have a template for the games, while there is one for the characters. Now I'm not a total Wiki expert, and don't know how to make templates, but I thought that maybe someone could make one. Maybe it could be designed somethig like this: }} |- bgcolor=mistyrose style="vertical-align: top" }| '''Developer(s) } |}} |- style="vertical-align: top" }| '''Publisher(s) } |}} |- bgcolor=mistyrose style="vertical-align: top" }| '''Platform(s) } |}} |- style="vertical-align: top" }| '''Release date Now, I do realize that this is copied from the other MarioWiki, but you can edit it anyway you like. A finished one of these looks like this:Click Here } |}} |- bgcolor=mistyrose style="vertical-align: top" }| '''Genre } |}} |- style="vertical-align: top" }| '''Rating(s) } |}} |- bgcolor=mistyrose style="vertical-align: top" }| '''Mode(s) } |}} |- style="vertical-align: top" }| '''Media } |}} |- bgcolor=mistyrose style="vertical-align: top" }| '''Input } |}} |} Now, I do realize that this is copied from the other MarioWiki, but you can edit it anyway you like. A finished one of these looks like this:Click Here If you want the actual code for the template, e-mail me at '''icyozz@hotmail.com' Trying to help, StarYoshi1 03:32, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Stubs. I was just wondering, what exactly defines a stub? Thx,StarYoshi1 16:47, 22 November 2008 (UTC) :A stub is a small article that can have lots of info added to it. Exactly how small? There is no exact amount. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 19:10, 22 November 2008 (UTC) New Template : Great work, thanks! We could do with getting some infoboxes for the games too Jordan Hatch talk 11:00, 26 November 2008 (UTC) While we're talking about this, can someone please add the Games template to the wiki? I tried it, but it didn't work, so could someone please add it? Thanks, StarYoshi1 waz 00:43, 29 November 2008 (UTC) : Which games template? Link? Jordan Hatch talk 02:12, 29 November 2008 (UTC) The one up there, under the "Templates?" section. StarYoshi1 waz 04:46, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Any ideas? Any ideas to do, I am new to this wikia...--Shade Link 15:33, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Or can i make a page for myself now? =/ Power-up Articles Great New Front Page Whoever designed it, nice job! Twilightwizard0309 01:09, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Featured Article I don't mean to be rude, but I must say that Nintendopedia's Mario article is (WWAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY) better than the Mario article here at Mario Wiki. RedYoshi 01:27, 28 June 2009 (UTC)RedYoshi Rainbow Mario I think the Mario transformation called "Rainbow Mario" really is called Rainbow Mario because that's the name from Super Mario Galaxy. You can't argue with Nintendo, you know. And the Rainbow Mario tranformation item is really called the "Rainbow Star" because, well, that's the name from my Super Mario Galaxy trading card game. RedYoshi 01:36, 28 June 2009 (UTC)RedYoshi Trading Card Games have a tendency to be Non Canon. - Count Caterpie 01:43, 28 June 2009 (UTC)